Rin's baby
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: One fateful day- a rainy day as they'd if they'd have it- Rin's gets an unexpected surprise. "What are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked. Rin winced visibly, and Kakashi immediately regretted his question. "I don't know," was all she said, but the panic was as clear on her face as day. [Contains KakaRin]
1. Stop reading Thrillers!

**Warnings: The only warning I can give you is that I rated this what I did for implications of and scenes of violence. **

**Happy news: This is my first shot at at KakaRin story. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning.

Rain beat down relentlessly, threatening to break the window Rin was now staring out of. Now, normally her mood was all sweet and nice, but right now, the bad weather was counteracting any happiness she could muster up.

_That's so tragic,_ she noted sadly, watching the farmer and his wife, who were on the adjacent side of the road, rush around, trying to get all the ripe vegetables they could to save them from the lashing rain.

_I guess bad things just have to happen to some people to make life interesting. _

That thought depressed her almost to the point of tears. But that's when she heard the sound of a baby crying nearby.

_Where's that terrible cry coming from? s_he thought, painfully aware of the fact that the cry had to be hauntingly close to her house if she could hear the baby scream. _Are the poor baby's parents even listening to its pain?!_

She shook her head, disgusted with the fact that that was actually a possibility.

Suddenly, a new note of panic and sense of abandonment entered the baby's gruesome symphony.

_Okay, that sound like the baby is really, really close. Where the heck is it coming from?_

She moved away from the window, and slammed the door of the bathroom closed behind her. She quickly went over to the sink, turned the faucet on, them waited 'til their was enough water to cover her whole head. She pulled it out, hoping the baby's shriek had all just been another abusive hallucination.

But she could still hear the crying. And for some reason, the sound was even louder somehow.

_Okay, is someone stalking me in my own house with a distressed baby just to be sadistic?_

_That _freaked her out so much, she actually had to run to the toilet to release everything she had eaten that day.

_No,_ she told herself calmly._ They wouldn't have been able to get passed me. _

She sighed, shaking her heads in annoyance at herself. _You're ridiculous!_ she rebuked herself, followed by, _I must be reading way too many thriller books. They're really starting to effect me._

But, she'd be lying if she said that the seemingly louder sound of the baby's cry wasn't interesting her a bit.

She moved out of the bathroom, and back into the room she had been in a moment previous. The crying was even louder than it had been before when she had been in room the first time.

She had to fight a strange feeling of excitement, in spite of the dire situation.

_Weird. This is exactly like the plot of a thriller I'd read. So strange._

But, at that moment in time, she had no way of knowing how strange it would get.


	2. A WHAT?

Rin ran frantically through the house. Some places made the screams louder, while others made it barely audible. In a weird, twisted way, the search almost became like a game. A very sick game.

_Hm,_ Rin realized that the screaming had stopped._ Where's the noise now?_ she wondered.

She ran back into the ran she had previously occupied, and was "pleasantly", (not that that's what she'd call it) surprised to her the noise again. She also noted that it was much louder and more clear than it had ever been so far.

Strange. She was in the entry-way, and the noises seemed to be coming from the front door. She felt a strong hesitation to walk over to it. But she did, and she opened it, too. It was at that moment that Rin realized that she'd rather have a sadistic serial killer, or assassin at the door instead of what she _really_ found.

"A _**BABY?!**_"

The pouring rain was pounding on the poor thing so furiously, but it took Rin a second to notice that the reason why it was crying was because of its wet state. She quickly rushed forward, and grabbed the baby out of the basket that she or he had been in. She noticed something, suddenly, that had been lying underneath the child.

It was a note.

_Gosh, this really is like a thriller story I'd read. _

She read the note, then put the baby back into the basket, bringing it into the house.

She sighed. "Sorry, Kiddie, I gotta make a call," she said to the now silent babe.


	3. Loving marriage

Rin put the phone to her ear, listening for the voice she knew was bound to answer on the second ring.

"Hello?" asked her cheerfully optimistic sensei on the other line.

She winced at the words he had just screamed into her ear. "Sensei, I don't think I can come to class today."

She got the vague feeling that he was raising his eyebrows, and had the smart idea to hold the phone at least an inch away from her ear.

"Why not?" he pushed.

She winced. She had to do her best to keep her distress from creeping into her next sentence. "Something's come up, that's all."

Again, she had the vague impression that he was raising his eyebrows. Then a simple sigh from his line. But it was still enough to make her unfortunate ear ring. "That's not enough. I need more than that," he demanded.

She realized that she was wearing her sensei out, and he was trying to be patient. But that patience was wearing thin.

"It's nothing."

"Good. Then I'll see you at training."

And with that, he hung up. Rin was left with her mouth hanging partially open.

* * *

_I wonder what that was about?_ Minato pondered, rethinking over his and Rin's seemingly one-sided conversation.

He hadn't wanted to hang up so quickly without hearing what she had to say, but he knew that, from the tone of her voice, nothing was gonna give.

"What was that about?" asked a sudden voice, echoing his thoughts exactly. Minato turned around to see his wife in their kitchen, with a quizzical look across her face.

"Rin's acting strange," he tattled on his female student.

Kushina rolled her eyes, and walked over to her husband. "Okay, what did you do?" she accused.

Minato mouth dropped. "I didn't do anything! She called me up, asking me if she could skip today!"

Kushina wasn't convinced. "Rin's a good girl. If she asked to skip today, she would've had a really good reason, don't you think?"

"I guess so," he grumbled.

She patted his shoulder lovingly, like a parent rewarding a child. "So?" she pushed on.

He sighed, relenting. "I guess I'll go easy on her today."

"_**WHAT?**_! That's not what I meant! You let her skip today, or your in deep trouble!"

Minato could only wince. _Gosh, she'll torture me if I don't let her have her way, but on the other hand, Rin can only be a good shinobi if she doesn't practice._

He winced visibly. _Well, road of torture, and end of life, here I come!_

Kushina was a little less than amused...


	4. SURPRISE!

_**Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is set in the time before the Gaiden period. So Kakashi's still somewhat of a jerk and Obito's not "dead"/disappeared/ unknown... Wow. That was a well-put statement. How do I manage? Sarcasm: you gotta love it! Also, I know that Kakashi is OC, so can you guys help me out by giving me some of his earlier quotes from brief images that took place before Kakasi Gaiden, since I've only read four of the mangas. Now onward with the story, yes?**_

* * *

"Sensei, why are you black and blue?" Obito asked his beloved sensei.

Minato visibly winced. "Kushina," he mumbled softly.

Obito chuckled at his sensei's loving look that was on his face when he uttered his wife's name.

_Well, I guess when he said his vows, he did know what he was getting himself into. Kushina's famous for her unpredictable temper. And her being pregnant can't be helping anything._

Obito noticed something was off and concluded that something was wrong.

Only Minato noticed his young pupil's fears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Obito?" he asked, afraid that he was sick or worse.

Obito put two and tow together and arrived at his sensei's reason for worrying. "No, Minato-sensei, it's not that. I'm fine. Really. But where's Rin? Shouldn't she be here?"

At one glance from his master, Obito concluded the worst. Rin was dead.

Thick, fat tears rolled down the young Uchiha's face. Despite being a Genin, he couldn't stop the distress that was clutching him painfully. To one person in the room, (please discard the fact that they do training outside), found the scene moderately hilarious.

There was an agitated sound off to his left. The last student of the group, (and the first student in everything else, including the ninja arts) just rolled his eyes at the younger boy's tears.

"She's fine, Obito, seriously," he mocked harshly, "stop getting so worked up over a girl. She probably broke a nail and bailed."

Minato watched in sympathy as the a newly-peeved Obito flung himself into another fight with Kakashi- again. He sighed at the memory of the other _seven_ "squabbles" they'd had that day. Rin was the usual peace-maker of the group. She was the one who usually told them to stop fighting to get to work if an argument broke out. But now that she was gone, the boys' meaningless fight felt more empty than it would if she were here.

He could only sigh again as he watched Kakashi pin Obito to the ground in less than a second. _Guess, since Rin's not here, it's my turn to step in,_ he decided, still in his usual good spirits.

* * *

In a little house in the same place, good spirits was the last thing that there was.

"Hey," Rin cried, frantically running over to the baby, who had managed to crawl away while she had been on the phone. "Sit still for a moment."

Normally, Rin would have realized that statement sounded crazy, but it had been two hours, and she had _just_ found the baby. And only God knows where it could have been.

The baby suddenly began bawling again. The sound was hauntingly, in a freaky way, kind of enchanting, but nonetheless, Rin just wanted it to stop.

"Hey, what's wrong, now?" she asked, sending her stress level into high spikes of distress. "Are you bored, perhaps?"

The baby gave no answer like she would have really hoped, but it _did_ keep on crying.

Rin shook her head roughly, doing her best to clear what little thoughts the painful orchestra allowed her. "Okay, not that. Are you wet?"

She checked the diaper; bdry.

The crying only seemed to get louder. The baby's desperation for its special need was becoming its one and only thought. And made sure to project that pain onto her, too. All Rin wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry herself. And she probably would have if not for what happened next.

"Hey, Rin are you here?!" called Obito's voice.

She heard hushed voices on the other side of the walls.

"No, Obito, you can't just go in," rebuked on of the voices.

She silently wished that he would mistake her silence for absence and leave. No luck. She quickly hide the baby as he stepped in.

"O-Obito, what are- what re you doing here?" she tried to keep her voice calm. It didn't come out as calmly as she would have wanted.

"I came to check up on you. It's not like you to miss training. Is something wrong?"

"Obito, you can't just walk into- oh, hi, Rin," snapped/said Kakashi. "You do know that that was trespassing, right?"

Minato walked in after him. "Well, in that case, I guess we'll all get charged, then. So, Rin how are you doing?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine. And NO-no, there won't be- no one's pressing charges."

Her sensei chuckled at his tongue-tied student. "It's alright, Rin. I was just joking. So, Obito had a valid point. _Why_ did you miss class today? I heard some distress in your voice when you called me this morning."

He could almost hear Kushina "Tsk"-ing in disappoint in the distance. "You just couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?" she seemed to be saying.

He sighed. _Guess not._ And then, _Oh well. _

Rin surprisingly seemed uncomfortable.

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing."

Suddenly, the baby began screaming again. They caught notice to where Rin had hidden the baby. Rin winced.

"Oh, how did that get there? I don't know," she tried lamely against their questioning looks.

"WHAT... IS THAT?" asked Minato, knowing full-well what it was. "Rin, why's there a baby there? Explain."

Rin shuffled uncomfortably. "Um, it's kind of a long story, you see- And I don't think you guys really have time for it. Okay, bye!"

She tried to get them out the door, but none of them budged.

"Rin," Minato tried again, "were you pregnant?"

"**WHAT?!**" she screamed/shrieked. "I'm _fourteen_! **WHY WOULD _THAT_ POP INTO YOUR HEAD?!**"

"I'm not implying anything," he tried again, doing his best to make sure that he wasn't treading on dangerous grounds. "There could have been unfortunate circumstances around it."

She quickly calmed herself down, then explained, "I found it."

"You found it?"

"Yes... on my doorstep... with the basket... and note addressed to me," she whispered the last part, as though she was afraid that they'd laugh at her for her mercy.

"Rin," Obito said, stepping forward, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I can't even begin to tell you how... TOTALLY AWESOME it was of you to take the baby in!" he shouted happily.

She winced at her sound.

"Yeah, or just plain stupid," came Kakashi's opinion. "How are you- a medical kunoichi with **_NO_** time- going to take care of him?"

"Her. And I think I can work something out. And, I don't care what you say, someone left it to **ME**. That has to count for something. I won't just leave it alone again."

The tall, white haired boy sighed. "Does it even have a name?"

She nodded. "Suki. That's what the note said."

"Do you still have the note? I may be able to track down a family member. If I saw some of the writing, I may be able to use a Kensaku jutsu. If not, guess what, you're a parent. And before me, I might add."

Rin winced, for yet again, the third time. "One problem. I- I read the note out in the rain, so the writing is kind of... wrecked. Can you still get anything from it?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Rin. But I has to be perfect."

Kakashi sighed. "What'd you read it in the rain for, anyway?"

She blushed. "I got caught up in the moment?" she offered.

He grunted.

Finally, Obito couldn't stand it any longer. "I can't stand it anymore! Is anyone else curious about what the note said?! What did the note say?!"

"Don't be so stupid, you dobe. She can't tell you if the note's ruined."

Rin smirked, suddenly giving Kakashi the feeling that he was about to regret his words. "When you said that the note was ruined, you were right; it is. But that doesn't mean that I don't _remember_ it," she pointed out smartly, in spite of herself.

Obito smirked in pride. "Cool! So what did it say?!"

Rin cleared her throat, then recited,

_"My dearest thought of expression, _

_there is so much I need to explain to you, and I know that_

_ you're curious about the little baby in front of you. But I _

_know that I haven't much to tell you about either. Her _

_name is Suki. She's my little one. And I know it's a lot_

_to ask of you, but I would be ever indebted to you if_

_a brave kunoichi like you would take care of her. __Raise_

_her. Teach her. Train her. Love her. I know that you two_

_will take care of each other, so I needn't worry. I also ask_

_that you raise her as your own. And as for my explanation, _

_s__he means the world to me, __but the loss of my wife is too _

_hard for me to bare with a child __on my guilty conscience._

_I fear that this is all my fault, really. I tried to get us a _

_better life, and bet everything I had left to a man whose _

_not known to show mercy. I was so stupid. So desperate _

_that my wife and child would feel amazing for once. I _

_realized that, the first and only time I met you, __you were _

_truly the most __amazing, kind person I had ever met. You _

_were so sweet to __give my pregnant wife your lunch. In _

_her dying breath, she declared that YOU saved her life. I _

_took that to mean that YOU were th best option for our _

_daughter. I hope you don't mind my assumption. As for_

_the day I return, I fear that I may never return. That is _

_why I want you- the girl who saved my wife's life, the _

_sweetest kunoichi- to raise my child. Love her the way _

_her mother would have. I know that you love everything,_

_and this shall be no different, but I grieve the loss of my_

_wife, and the abandonment I fear I have to leave in my_

_child's wake. But PLEASE, I beg you, do your best to fill up _

_that hole, and it'll be as if it were never even there. Just _

_along with me. _

_(back page)_

_I realize that everything I have asked of you so far will not_

_be easy, but I know that you can do it. I beg that you do _

_not tell my daughter about me. I don't want her grieving _

_a worthless father that she never got to really know. It's_

_not fair for her to think that she's the reason I left. but,_

_ as I said before. The loss that I made to that dangerous_

_man was more than I had bargained for. But I hadn't quite_

_realized it at the time. You see, while I was in the middle_

_of the game, my wife went into labor. I wasn't there, and_

_ I had no idea, but it was my fault. I lost the game... and _

_all my money. I can't tell you his name, else I'll put you _

_in dangerous, so I'll call him Lacko. Lacko put my in debt,_

_beat me bloody, then went to my home. He killed my wife._

_Murdered her right in front of Suki. He tried to kill Suki in _

_front of me, but I grabbed her and ran, still silently _

_grieving my wife. She was the best thing- aside for Suki-_

_that had EVER happened to me- and Lacko took her away_

_with the flick of the wrist. That also bring me to the reason_

_why I need to train her. I know Lacko. He's not the type to_

_give up. He'll find her one day, then he'll find me, and keep_

_me alive long enough to kill her in front of me. I can't bear_

_going through that again. I know that you are the most _

_capable person up for the challenge, and I know that you're _

_only a Chūnin, but you'll one day be an amazing ninja. Think_

_of it as another training period. I thank you for all that you _

_are doing for me._

_You really are amazing._

_-X."_

When the finally word had stopped, she fell silent.

"Jeez, Rin, how'd you even memorize all that?!" Minato asked/shrieked.

She shrugged. "Read it a lot."

"So, it's final, huh?" Kakashi sighed. "That's great."


	5. What will I do?

Summary: **_One fateful day- a rainy day as they'd if they'd have it- Rin's gets an unexpected surprise. "What are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked. Rin winced visibly, and Kakashi immediately regretted his question. "I don't know," was all she said, but the panic was as clear on her face as day. [Contains KakaRin]_**

* * *

"So, how exactly are you gonna tell your dad? 'Hey, Dad, I've got a baby now. But don't worry, it's not mine. I'm just keeping it safe from gangsters and other criminal lords who wish it harm. Teehee.'?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

She winced. Rin looked down, thinking. And the others could've sworn that she looked scared.

"Rin, what is it?' Minato tried.

She looked up and smiled, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well?" Kakashi cut in, still waiting for his answer. Almost sure that it wouldn't come at all.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I guess I'll have to deal with it when it comes."

Kakashi shook his head, clearly annoyed by her assumed carelessness. "Oh, that'll be fantastic to explain to him. 'Now, look, don't be scared, Daddy. I didn't make it. Don't be mad. I'm just taking care of it from now on. Hope you don't mind'."

She winced, yet again, at his examples. "No. That's not how I'm going to tell him!"

"Hey," Obito broke in before Kakashi could get another jab in, "leave her alone, Kakashi. It's not her fault that she's in this situation."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Teme. She's fourteen. Hardly a suitable age to be a parent or foster parent."

Rin looked away, clearly taking Kakashi's rebukes close to heart. "But I'll still try."

"What are you going to do with it?" Kakashi asked.

Rin winced visibly, and Kakashi immediately regretted his question.

"I don't know," was all she said, but the panic was as clear on her face as day. "But I know I'll still try. That's that I can do now for Suki now."

"So, there's nothing anyone can say- anyone can do- that'll change your mind?"

"Not in all the world. Suki stays."

He sighed. "You are so stubborn."

She blushed happily. "Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment," he said, vanquishing her happiness just like that.

Obito was a little less than amused. "Shut up, Kakashi. You have no right to criticize her! So just shut the heck up!"

Rin slammed her eyes close, just hoping that they'd stop. But her wish didn't come true. Instead, all that happened was a fight that broke out.

She sighed, passed Suki into Sensei's arms, then stepped between them, flipping Kakashi over, then Obito.

"Guys, stop. It's not worth it."

Obito was stunned. "But-But your honor-"

She smiled warmly at him. "I can fend my honor, Obito. After all, it's my personality. It really doesn't matter what people say about me. Really."

Kakashi felt somewhat guilty at her words. But his pride refused him an apology. Instead, he just got off the floor and stared at her warningly (but not threateningly), "Don't do that again, Rin."

With that, he turned and walked over to where Minato was holding- and cooing- at a very happy Suki.

Rin couldn't help but grin at the scene. Minato noticed her watching, and outstretched Suki out to her. But she couldn't even pretend to notice that he was sad to pass her back.

She shook her head. "You can hold her if you wanna. Besides, it'll be perfect practice if when Kushina-san gives birth."

Minato broke into a toothy grin.


	6. Obito talks

Minato-sensei and Kakashi had left to get the baby some food for the baby so Obito and Rin were now alone. Rin, herself, was now sitting at the table, Suki in hand (or arms).

"So," Obito said, leaning over the counter to stare at the baby in Rin's arms, "what do you plan to do with her?"

Rin smiled at her friend's concern. "I don't really know right now, but I know that I'll figure it out soon."

Obito smiled at her. She was just so amazing! "Wow. I wish I could be more like that."

Rin shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I could be a little less like that."

He raised an eye-brow in surprise. "What do you mean? It's not a bad thing to be scared. It's human nature, something we shouldn't fight against."

She sighed. "I don't you quite understand what I mean. I just wish that I were sometimes a little more sensible. Like, take this baby, for instance, if I had just thought it through, the baby may be in someone who actually knows what they're doing. but instead, I just dived in, not thinking, as usual. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Obito nodded, understanding the feeling that clung at him every day of his life whenever he was around Kakashi. In a way, he realized, maybe he could be a bit less hyper around his rival, and think things through a bit more...

"Hey," Obito said, smiling at the memory of her announcement,"you're fine. And you're totally awesome for taking in the baby the way you did."

She felt a small blush creep onto her face at his words.

"Hey, we're back!" Minato cried cheerfully.

He and Kakashi walked in on Rin and Obito staring each other straight in the face. "I think we're interrupting a moment, Kakashi. Maybe we should leave?" Minato teased.

Kakashi felt a deep sense of dread clutch at his sides. "Yeah, maybe we should."

"_**DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE!**_" Rin screamed, not even looking at them, as they both turned to go. "**_NOW TURN AROUND AND GET BACK HERE!_**"

Minato's eyes went wide. "Okay, Rinnie, we're turning around now. Don't freak."

Kakashi got the feeling the feeling that he should bee rolling his eyes. "Kakashi, she's not a rabid dog. Calm down," he said simply.

Obito nodded his agreement.

The baby suddenly began crying, apparently hating the sound of defense, but perfectly okay with Rin yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, Suki's hungry. Can I have the her food?"

"Sure." Apparently Rin's rage had been forgotten. He rushed forward and passed her the soft food that Kakashi and Minato had gotten. "Kakashi picked it out," he disclaimed.

Kakashi winced, resisting the urge to face-palm. "I did not. It was all Minato's doing. Thank him."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's just being shy. Guess he just doesn't want anyone to know that he actually knows how to take care of a baby in real life."

kakashi sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. But that doesn't mean that this conversation is even near over... 'cause it isn't. Far from it."

Minato nodded seriously, trying to keep a straight face. It was not working as well as he'd hoped.

Rin just got up, passed Suki over to Obito, then went over to the boys and hugged them both.

"Thanks you guys. You guys are definitely the best."

"Heyyyy!" came a cry from the kitchen.

Rin rolled her eyes playfully at the boy's cry. Kakashi and Minato both winced. "You're included in that, Loser," Kakashi snapped.

Then, realizing that Minato had let go of Rin while he'd been talking, let go of the girl.

Minato rolled his eyes at his student's awkwardness. He'd left go for a reason!

"Oh, come on, Kakashi, you don't have to let go of Rin just yet. Just stay close and enjoy the warmth."

Both contenders turned bright red, though Kakashi's was unseeable through his mask. but unfortunately for her, Rin's showed right out.

He smirked at his good work. Obito, on the other hand, was feeling somewhat defensive of Rin all of a sudden.

Rin just shook her head, hoping to clear it, then walked back into the kitchen, reclaiming the baby she had left with Obito with a small, "Thank you."

With that, and a whole lot of silence, she began feeding Suki. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Suki eating.


End file.
